We Can Go Through It Together
by CreativityUR1688
Summary: Eli and Clare have a horrible teenage daughter. They have to deal with her but as long as they're dealing with her together, they're okay.
1. The Whore We Call A Daughter

**So, this is just a crazy idea that I thought of. I have always loved Eclare and will continue to even when they aren't together. I always thought of Eli and Clare having a child together and now they do! I made their child to be a teenage girl about the age of 15 so she can be really snobby and kinda a bitch but I hope you all enjoy this!**

**P.S. They also have another daughter of about age 2.**

"Kaitlynn, I already told you, you can't go to Sharon's party tonight. You have to watch Jordin." Clare said as she reached into the sink to grab Jordin's milk bottle.

"But Mom, everyone's gonna be there! Even, Devon! Devon, mom! I have to be there!" her daughter exclaimed as she was walking back and forth in the kitchen.

"Who's Devon?" Clare asked suspiciously as she drop everything she was doing and looked into her daughter's eyes.

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes and stopped walking. She turned to her mother and crossed her arms. "He's the hottest guy on the football team, duh!"

"Kaitlynn, you're not old enough to date." Clare said then ran her eyes down Kaitlynn's body, "And what are you wearing? Those clothes are way inappropriate!"

Kaitlynn retorted, "How is this inappropriate?" She gestured to her thin floral covering over her black bra.

"Seriously? At your age, you still need me to tell you what's inappropriate to wear and what's not?" Clare snapped back and noticed Eli's coming down from the stairs. She called out to him.

"Eli, come here." He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Kaitlynn made a face and rolled her eyes. "What's up babe?" he asked.

"Eli, look at Kaitlynn." Clare said. Eli took a look at his daughter and shook his head. "What are you wearing?" Eli asked in a disappointed voice.

"Something sexy." She said then plopped down onto the their black leathered couch. She instantly started texting and Eli walked up to her and snatched the phone away. "Hey! I was texting!" She exclaimed and got up from the couch and reached to take the phone from her father's hands.

"Not anymore." Eli said then handed the phone to Clare who pocketed it. "You don't get your phone for a month, now go change. You aren't going anywhere."

"That is so unfair!" Kaitlynn yelled and when she did, crying came through the room.

Clare shook her head and said, "Now look what you've done. You made Jordin cry." She started up the stairs when Eli grabbed her arm. "No, let Kaitlynn do it. Since she was the one who caused all the problems, she should be the one to fix it."

Kaitlynn scoffed and said, "Yeah right. Like I am going to do that! I won't even do that if you paid me a hundred bucks!"

"Kaitlynn Annabella Goldsworthy! Go upstairs now and calm your sister down!" Clare yelled and Kaitlynn still didn't care.

"It's Katie Lochner! I don't go by that name anymore since you guys seem to use it so much! Also, I don't calm people down. They should do it themselves. Haven't you ever heard of yoga?" Kaitlynn said carelessly as she took a file and started filing her nails. She stood in front of Eli and Clare dressed in 8 inch pink high heels, velvet skinny jeans, and her cloth covering her bra. She had tons of make-up on and was chewing gum.

Eli looked down onto the ground and practically screamed, " What the hell's wrong with you?! Your mother and I raised you to be a smart intelligent young woman but here you are being the opposite of that! In fact, by the way you're dressing, people would think you are some whore looking for some person to fuck with! And how the hell did you come up with Lochner?! You are a Goldsworthy! And Katie, seriously?!"

"What's wrong with Katie? It's an awesome name! Lochner is Devon's last name! And how do I look like a whore? Just cause I'm sexy means I'm a whore?" Kaitlynn still didn't care and continued to file her nails.

Eli looked as if he was going to yell again when Clare put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Eli, just don't." He didn't say anything and Clare pointed to the stairs and said, "Kaitlynn, just go upstairs before we take away your laptop too."

"Fine!" She scoffed then made her way up the stairs. As she was walking, she muttered, the word, "Bitch."

"What did you say?" Clare asked.

"Nothing!" Kaitlynn groaned then went to Jordin's room.

Clare pulled Eli onto the couch and he sighed. She rubbed his back and he spoke.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked confusingly.

"I mean, how the sweet little Kaitlynn that we used to play in the park with turn into that?" Eli pointed out.

"I have no idea." Clare admitted. "We did whatever we could've to help her get onto the right path but she wouldn't listen."

"What should we do?" he asked as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I mean, even if we take away her things, she's still gonna find a way to get it back."

"Don't worry about that right now. We can figure out that tomorrow. You need to get some rest." Clare said then took a sniff of Eli's shirt. "Eww, you stink!" she exclaimed.

Eli brought his head up and looked at the spot Clare sniffed and smirked, "Oh, yeah. Jordin just puked on me there."

"Eww!" Clare groaned then helped Eli take off his shirt. "I'll throw this in the washer for you."

"Okay and I'll go take a shower." Eli got up and went to give Clare a kiss on the lips. She smiled and said, "I'll give Jordin her bottle then I'll meet you in bed."

Eli nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Clare finished putting Eli's shirt in the washer and took the milk bottle for Jordin and made her way up to Jordin's room. When she walked in, she was shocked at the image she had seen. She gasped and called out to Eli.

**I know that this is the first chapter and that it is kinda crappy but I swear it's gonna get better. And Ohh! What did Clare see? Her slutty daughter is being a horrible person. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. What Are We Going To Do With You?

**Yay! I finally wrote the next chapter for this story! **

**Refresher: Eli and Clare have a teenage daughter named Kaitlynn and she is very rebellious. She is mad at Eli and Clare for not letting her go to this party and when they tell Kaitlynn to watch over their 2 year old daughter, Jordin, she does something that Clare thinks is unbelievable.**

Chapter 2: What are we going to do with you?

"Oh my god! Kaitlynn, what are you doing?!" Clare exclaimed as she ran to Jordin.

Kaitlynn had her tablet in front of her which she was using to message her friend. Kaitlynn scoffed and answered, "Messaging, duh!"

Jordin was on the floor crying and Kaitlynn didn't even bother to look at her. Clare picked her up and put her back in the crib then quickly went to grab the tablet out of Kaitlynn's hands.

"Hey, I was using that!" Kaitlynn screeched as she felt the tablet not in her hands.

Clare ignored her remark and told her calmly, "Go to your room, we will deal with you tomorrow."

"Not until you give me back my tablet." Kaitlynn said.

"No, and I will take away all your other electronics too. Now go." Clare replied.

A few seconds later, Eli came running into the room. "What's wrong?!" he asked frantically.

"Your wife's being a bitch. That's what's wrong." Kaitlynn replied carelessly.

"What did you just call your mother, young lady?" Eli asked.

"You heard me. She's a bitch. She's a bitch for not letting me go to Sharon's party and a bitch for taking my electronics away." Kaitlynn snapped.

Both Eli and Clare looked pissed and Eli started to yell, "Go to your room and don't even bother coming out until you have changed your behavior!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kaitlynn yelled back.

"Oh yeah! I'm your father! You need to treat me with respect! Your mother and I, we created you! You should be grateful enough to listen to what we say and we say that you should go to your room now!" Eli screamed.

"Uggh! You guys are such- uggh!" Kaitlynn screamed as she walked to her room then slammed the door hard enough that the whole house was shaking.

Just by that slam, Baby Jordin started crying loudly. Clare turned around and went to pick up Jordin and started to cradle her back and forth in her arms.

Eli and Clare stayed there in silence for a moment and Eli finally spoke, "I don't know what to do with her."

"I don't know either. It's not like we can disown her." Clare said.

"She's just so rebellious you know. We were never like this when we were her age. Why is she acting like this?" Eli asked.

"I seriously don't know." Clare replied and Jordin stopped crying the Clare put her back into her crib. "Well, whatever is causing her to act this way, we will figure it out tomorrow. Right now, we need to rest."

"Yeah, we had enough problems today, we don't need any more." Eli said. "I still haven't finished showering yet considering you called me when I was in the middle."

"Sorry." Clare now had a small smile on her face and walked towards Eli. She chastely gave Eli a kiss on the lips and said, "Now go finish your shower."

Eli slightly nodded and went out the door and into the restroom. Clare walked back to Jordin and gave her a kiss on the head and went to her and Eli's room.

Clare was so tired from all that yelling and instantly fell asleep once she landed on the bed.

A few minutes later, Eli walked into their room dressed in boxers and a random t-shirt. He saw Clare lying on the bed asleep so he started to carry her under the blankets. He got into the bed also and wrapped his arms around her and started to fall asleep.

~Next Day~

Eli woke up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep in today so he got up and went to check on Jordin. He walked into her room and saw her asleep. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the head. Eli remembered how Kaitlynn was just like Jordin when she was younger and wondered how she became how she is right now. He sighed and put Jordin down then went to check on Kaitlynn.

He walked to Kaitlynn's room and opened it but when he walked inside, Kaitlynn wasn't in there. He looked around to see is Kaitlynn was hiding somewhere but didn't find her so he just went downstairs into the living room and decided to wait for her.

He knew Clare was tired and she should get some sleep so he let her sleep in and decided not to wake her up.

About an hour later, Clare woke up and came downstairs and saw Eli watching TV.

"Whatcha watching?" She asked.

"Oh, just surfing through some channels." He replied casually.

Clare looked around and didn't see Kaitlynn and asked, "Where's Kaitlynn?"

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that." Eli started and Clare went to sit down with him at the couch.

"Yeah?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded and continued, "You know I went to her room about an hour ago to check on her but she wasn't there. I think she snuck out to the party that you didn't let her go to."

"That bitch!" Clare suddenly spat out.

"Now Clare, this is our daughter that we're talking about. We can't say these things about her even though she says it to us." Eli says as rubbed Clare bicep.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It's just- I can't believe she went to that party when I told her not to. And she didn't even come home for the night." Clare explained.

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know for sure that she went out to the party. She may be somewhere with her friends." Eli said and Clare nodded. "I guess that we will just have to wait for her until she comes back."

Just as Eli finished that sentence, the front door opened quietly and a messed up hair and crooked shirt Kaitlynn slowly walked in and tried to go up to her room when Clare stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Clare asked then Kaitlynn stopped and faced her parents.

"I thought you guys were sleeping." She said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. You should be at home and where were you last night? Did you go to the party that I specifically told you that you couldn't go to?" Clare questioned.

Before Kaitlynn could say anything, Eli asked, "And why is your shirt inside out and your hair is so messed up."

Kaitlynn scoffed and admitted that she was at Sharon's party. "Fine! I was at Sharon's party. She let me stay overnight so I did. It's none of your business anyway."

"None of our business? None of our business? We're your parents, Kaitlynn. It's always our business to know where you are." Clare stated. "And I bet Sharon's parents don't even know that she threw that party."

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes and spat down onto the chair next to her. Eli walked to her and took the heels that she was holding in her hands and threw it to where the shoes were.

Kaitlynn screamed out, "Hey!" and Eli started yelling, "Tell me what you did at that party!"

"I didn't do anything. All I did was dance a little then…" Kaitlynn started mumbling and Eli asked, "What was that?"

"…" Kaitlynn mumbled again.

"What?" Eli asked.

"I had sex okay?!" Kaitlynn screamed loud enough so that Eli and Clare heard clearly.

"You had sex?!" Eli yelled loudly.

"Kaitlynn rolled her eyes again and Clare yelled, "You're 15 years old! You shouldn't be having sex until you're married!"

"Well." Kaitlynn carelessly said.

"Well what? Who was the guy that you had sex with?!" Eli yelled again.

"I don't think that you would want to know." Kaitlynn said.

"And why is that?" Clare asked.

"I just don't think that you need to know." Kaitlynn said then started to get up and walk to her room.

"Tell us who the boy is!" Eli demanded.

"Fine! It was Darrin Fitzgerald!" Kaitlynn admitted.

"Fitz?!" Eli exclaimed and Kaitlynn said, "No, Darrin," in a sassy tone.

"Get out." Eli said sternly while not even looking at Kaitlynn.

"What?!" Kaitlynn said, shocked.

"I said get out. You are no longer living under this roof. Go pack your things and get out." Eli said but Clare cut in.

"I don't think that's necessary," she started then pulled Eli to look at her. "Eli, what are you doing?" she asked.

"She needs to learn to be responsible and anyone who has sex with Fitz's child can't live here. I won't allow it." Eli stated.

"She can't live on her own and we're still her parents, Eli. We also need to be good parents and teach her to be a better person and that is not by kicking her out of the house." Clare said.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she gets an STI from that bastard." Eli said then walked out the door.

Kaitlynn was still in the middle of the stairs and Clare called her to come sit with her at the couch. "Kaitlynn, come here."

Kaitlynn didn't bother arguing and just did what her mother told her to do.

Clare and Kaitlynn sat down on the couch and Clare started, "Look, your father and I are trying to be good parents. Did you hear what your father just said?"

Kaitlynn looked down and Clare continued, "He wanted to kick you out and I stopped him. If you do something like that again, I won't stop him again. You hear me. You need to stop being so rebellious and listen to us once in a while."

Kaitlynn still didn't say anything and Clare spoke again. "Also, you're a Christian. You shouldn't be having sex until you're either married or in love."

"I'm sorry mom." Kaitlynn said quietly and Clare replied, "It's okay. Now go upstairs and get changed. I will talk to your father later."

Kaitlynn did as she was told and went upstairs. Clare sighed and walked out the door to see Eli in his car. She walked to him and opened the door. She climbed in and touched Eli's shoulder for him to look up.

He peeked an eye out and asked, "What do you want?"

"Eli, let me explain." Clare started.

"You've explained enough. Kaitlynn clearly needed to be kicked out and you didn't let her. That shows that you are on her side." Eli said.

"There are no sides. We are a family and we are a team. I just want what's best for our daughter." Clare said.

"And that's by spoiling her?" Eli asked.

"I am not spoiling her. I am just trying to teach her how to be a good teenager and I need you to help me do that." Clare explained.

"Fine but first, Kaitlynn and I need to have a father and daughter talk." Eli said.

"Good, now come. Let's go back into the house." Clare said as she got out of the car and Eli soon followed.

Clare stopped halfway and waited for Eli. He walked to her and put an arm over her shoulder just like old times. They just wanted to forget about their horrible life and go back to where they were in high school.

**Sorry this is so horrible . I just wanted to get to a point but as I was trying to, I was also trying to make it perfect but as you can see, it turned out into a crappy chapter. Well, tell me how horrible it was by reviewing. Feel free to be as harsh as you want. I appreciate any reviews that help me make my writing better.**

**~CreativityUR1688**


	3. Shocking News

**Hey guys! I just really wanted to write the next chapter for this story because I have a lot in store for it. Tomorrow, I am taking the STAR test, the test that all Californians are supposed to take each year. And since I am taking that test, I have less homework than usual so I decided to write this.**

**Well, enjoy!**

Eli walks into their house with Clare by his side then Clare gives him a kiss then he goes up into Kaitlynn's room and asks to talk to her.

"Kaitlynn?" he asked as he slightly opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around in the chair she was sitting on.

Eli walked into the room and sat on her bed then gestured for her to come sit with him. She followed without any argument.

"Well, I guess you already know what I came here to talk to you about." Eli started and Kaitlynn nodded her head. "You see, Darrin is not a good guy and I don't think you should be hanging out with him anymore."

"How is he a bad guy? He didn't do anything wrong." Kaitlynn said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"His dad is a bad guy. His dad and I were arch nemesis in high school and I would like to live my life without being involved with him." Eli explained.

"Just because his dad is a bad guy doesn't mean Darrin is a bad guy." Kaitlynn said.

"I know but this is Fitz we are talking about. He is a bad guy and any child of his a bad guy. I don't want you to hang out with Darrin anymore." Eli stated.

Kaitlynn had started to be less bitchy now that she has been caught by her parents so she tried to say what she wanted to say in a kinder way.

"But dad, Darrin is my boyfriend, I can't just break up with him for no reason." She said.

"What?! He's your boyfriend?" Eli asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't have sex with someone who wasn't my boyfriend." Kaitlynn said.

Eli didn't feel like arguing with her so he just said, "Fine, stay with him. Just don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Eli got up and left her room.

Kaitlynn didn't know what to do. She liked Darrin and didn't want to break up with him but her dad also told her to stay away from him. She wanted to be a better daughter now that she had been caught because she didn't want to get kicked out of the house.

So she decided to ignore it and go on with her life.

**~3 Weeks Later~**

Clare is coming downstairs and sees Eli in the living room playing with Jordin. Jordin can finally speak. She can say little words like, "Mama" or "Dada." Jordin has also started to walk. Lei is playing with her while feeding her milk from the bottle.

"Eli, I think Kaitlynn is sick or something. She has been vomiting every morning for the last week and she had been having weird cravings." Clare says as she walks to the couch where Eli was and Eli hands her Jordin.

"She probably is just getting the flu." Eli says.

"Yeah but I don't want Jordin getting sick so we should probably take her to the clinic to see what's wrong." Clare suggested.

Eli nodded and agreed, "Okay, you call Adam and tell him that we will be dropping Jordin off at his place in about 20 minutes and I will go upstairs and change."

"Sounds like a plan." Clare says as she gets up and gives Eli a kiss on the lips then goes to the kitchen to grab the phone to call Adam.

About 5 minutes later, Eli came back downstairs in a Dead Hands with Jordin in his arms.

"Adam says sure so all we have to do now is call Kaitlynn to get her butt down here." Clare said.

Eli put Jordin down and called for Kaitlynn, "Kaitlynn, get dressed! We're taking you to the doctors!"

Eli started to pack Jordin's baby bag and a few minutes later, Kaitlynn came down the stairs dressed in sweats.

"Woah, you look horrible!" Eli commented.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Kaitlynn replied sarcastically, "Let's just get in the car before I vomit again."

Eli carried Jordin's baby bag on his shoulder, Clare was carrying Jordin in her arms, and they walked out the door into their car.

**~Adam's Front Door~**

"Okay, remember, she needs to be fed every 3 hours or so. And when she wines, it means she needs to be changed." Clare continued on and on for Adam to know.

"Clare, I watch her about 2 times a week. I know what to do. Don't worry." Adam says as he grabbed Jordin by the hand gently. "Come on, Jordin, I'm gonna watch you for the day."

"Okay!" Jordin says then followed Adam into his house.

"Call me if you need anything." Clare says before walking back to the car where Eli was waiting in.

She walks in and shut the door behind her. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go!"

**~Clinic~**

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Chris asks as he sits down in his chair facing Eli, Clare, and Kaitlynn.

"Well, Kaitlynn has been vomiting a lot lately. I was wondering if that is because she is getting sick." Clare started.

"Kaitlynn, have you been getting any weird cravings?" Dr. Chris asks Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn was sitting in the middle between her parents and she takes a look at each of them and says, "Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna take some blood and we will give you the results about 10 minutes." Dr. Chris says. "Now, Kaitlynn, please follow me."

Kaitlynn gets up from her seat and follows Dr. Chris outside the room.

Eli sits back in his chair and Clare asks, "What do you think she has? I have never been sick with those kind of symptoms except-" Clare stops when she realizes that she only had those symptoms when she was pregnant. Clare thought there is no way Kaitlynn would be pregnant. Right?

"Except when?" Eli asks as he sits up straight again.

"Except when I was pregnant." Clare says quietly.

"Wait, there is no way Kaitlynn is pregnant right?" Eli asks.

"I don't know. Didn't she say she had sex with Fitz's kid a few weeks ago?" Clare questions.

"Yeah but there is no way she could be pregnant with his child. I mean, they used a condom right?!" Eli started freaking out since the thought of having a part of Fitz in his family was horrifying.

"I don't know, Eli!" Clare freaked, "Let's not freak out and just wait for the results."

Eli calmed down a little then after about 10 minutes, Dr. Chris and Kaitlynn came back into the room. Kaitlynn had a scared look on her face.

"So, lay it on us doc." Eli says and Dr. Chris says, "Kaitlynn's gonna be a mom."

"What?!" Eli and Clare both exclaimed at the same time.

**Sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistakes. I was just rushing through this because I just wanted to get it posted. Don't hate me if there are a lot. I will probably post the next chapter this weekend or something depending on if I am busy or not. **

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**~CreativityUR1688**


	4. Responsibility?

**Hello, my readers! I'm glad you continued to read this story. I really appreciate it. I actually wrote an outline for this chapter about 2 weeks ago and I was too lazy to type it. So, sorry for that. But the main reason for that is because Clare rejected Eli when he asked her to be his girlfriend again in Zombie Part 2. I love them so much that it actually hurts to see them apart. (It may be exaggerating but it's true) But during that new promo, Eli had his arm around Clare when he was throwing his hat in the air and they were both happy! That promo gave me so much hope that I am going to be writing a lot more! Anyways, here is chapter 4 of "We Can Go Through It Together." **

~Clinic~

Eli, Clare and Kaitlynn were still in the clinic with Dr. Chris in the room. Eli was pacing around in the room, screaming, "You're pregnant?! Oh my god! Did you even use protection?! Oh my god! You're pregnant! Oh my god!"

Kaitlynn was sitting on the chair while looking down at the floor and was silent.

Eli suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Kaitlynn. "Well, answer me!" he demanded.

"Yes! I did use protection!" Kaitlynn shouts as she looks up at her father. "Are you happy now?"

"Happy? Happy?! Are you kidding me? How can I be happy when I have a 15 year old pregnant daughter?!" Eli yells. He then turns to Clare, who is sitting in the chair staring at nothing.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" he asks.

Clare holds up one finger and continues to stare into nothing. "Still processing." She says.

Eli takes a deep breath and looks at Kaitlynn again. He then calmly asks, "If you used protection, how are you pregnant?"

"I don't know!" Kaitlynn exclaims, "I mean, we used a condom. Sure, it was over the expiration date but it wasn't broken."

"It was over the expiration date? God Kaitlynn, how could you be so stupid?!" Eli screams.

Dr. Chris waves his hand in the air and says, "Uhh, I will let you guys talk this out. When you're done, I will be just outside." Then he quickly opens the door and closes the door behind him.

Eli sighs again and Kaitlynn began, "Darrin said it was okay to use so I trusted him."

"Darrin? You mean that son of a bitch created by Fitz? Yeah, it is good to trust him." Eli says sarcastically. "You can never trust anyone part of Fitz's family."

Kaitlynn's mouth dropped and created an oval shape.

"You need to get an abortion." Eli stated seriously.

"Dad, please, let me explain." Kaitlynn argued.

"There's nothing to explain. You need to get an abortion because you're too young to have this baby!" Eli yelled.

"But dad-" Kaitlynn started.

"No buts." Eli stated.

Eli and Kaitlynn were busy arguing for the next 5 minutes when Clare suddenly stopped them and yelled.

"Stop it! Sit down so we can figure this out." She started. Clare gestured to the chairs next to her and Eli and Kaitlynn walked over to sit in it. "Okay, first. Kaitlynn is pregnant. We get it so Eli get over it."

Eli rolled his eyes and looked to the ground as Clare continued speaking.

"And second, Kaitlynn can't get an abortion." Clare stated.

"And why not?" Eli asked stressfully.

"Because, Kaitlynn has this gene that when she gets pregnant, she can only get an abortion if she's in her first week." Clare explained.

"Oh, this is just great!" Eli exclaimed sarcastically as he got up and started pacing again. "I have a pregnant 15 year old daughter! What else can go wrong!"

"Eli, sit down." Clare demanded but Eli defied her.

"No. We need to figure this out. We cannot have our baby girl pregnant at 15!" Eli argued.

Clare looked at Kaitlynn who was staring at the floor and began to speak, "Come on Eli. Let's be reasonable. We can't do anything. She's pregnant and she can't get an abortion."

"Here's one thing I don't get." Eli started and Clare looked at him as she had his full attention. "I don't get how she has that gene that doesn't let her get an abortion after one week. Please explain that to me Clare. Why does she have that freakin' gene?!"

By then, Eli was screaming and Clare started to have tears in her eyes.

"Because, Eli. I have that gene. All the girls in my family have had that gene. As the generation goes on, the time becomes less and less. I couldn't get an abortion after 4 weeks but since Kaitlynn is my next generation, she can't get one after a week." Clare explained and Eli started feeling sad for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't know." Eli said as he walked to Clare who was crying.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered.

Clare continued to cry in Eli's arms for a few minutes and as she was crying, she kept saying, "I just can't believe she's pregnant.

"Mom, it's not like I chose to be pregnant." Kaitlynn finally said as she stood up and looked at Clare.

"Actually Kaitlynn, you could've chosen. You just chose to have sex with that son of a bitch." Eli exclaimed loudly.

"Here we go again. Dad, I'm telling you. _Darrin_ is not a bad guy!"Kaitlynn yelled.

"Really? Well, let's see what he thinks when he knows you're pregnant!" Eli exclaimed.

Clare started to wipe off her tears and said, "Yeah, I think we should tell Fitz and his son about Kaitlynn's situation."

"Oh, I am not going to Fitz's place!" Eli protested. "You guys can go. I'm just gonna wait for you at Adam's house."

"Fine. We better get going then." Clare said then started to get up.

Kaitlynn followed behind Clare as they walked out of the clinic's office. Eli told Clare to go into the car first as he checked them out so Clare led Kaitlynn to the car.

A few minutes later, Eli met Clare and Kaitlynn in their car. As Eli drove back to Adam's house, the car was silent. Nobody spoke a word from the ride to Adam's house.

When they finally got to Adam's place, Eli got out and handed Clare the car keys.

"I'll be here once you get back." He said then walked to Adam's doorstep and ringed the doorbell. It popped open and there stood Adam with baby Jordan in his arms. Eli walked in and Adam shut the door.

Clare got up from the passenger seat and hopped into the driver seat. She sighed and turned on the car.

"So, where's their house?" Clare asked Kaitlynn.

"Go straight and turn left." Kaitlynn started.

Clare followed Kaitlynn's directions until they got to Fitz's place.

They got out of their car once they arrived and Clare walked up to the door with Kaitlynn behind her.

She rang the doorbell and Fitz opened the door.

"Whoo-ee! Clare Edwards! What a surprise! You here for a good time with o'l Fitzy?" Fitz greeted as he saw Clare.

"Actually, it's Clare Goldsworthy now and I am not here to hook up with you. We're looking for Darrin." Clare said seriously.

"Woah. Goldsworthy? You actually got married to that emo boy?" Fitz asked surprisingly.

"Yes. I married to Eli. Now, where's Darrin?" Clare asked impatiently.

"He's up in his room. What did he do this time?" Fitz asked.

Clare sighed, tired from answering all of Fitz's questions. "I just- we just need to talk to him about something."

Clare moved a little and Fitz saw Kaitlynn.

"Woah Clare, who's your friend?" Fitz asked.

"This is my daughter, Kaitlynn and your son's girlfriend." Clare explained.

"If my son can get a girl like that then he is boss!" Fitz exclaimed. He finally stood aside and let Clare and Kaitlynn in the house.

"Darrin!" Fitz called out.

Clare looked around the house and noticed that everything was mess. "Sit down." Fitz gestured to the ripped couch.

"Uhh. I don't think so. You should clean up around here. Where's Darrin's mother, anyway?" Clare asked.

"Uggh, don't even remind me of that devil. She leaves everyone once she gives birth to their baby." Fitz said.

"Once she gives birth? You mean she gets a lot of guys then have sex with them then give birth to their child then leave?" Clare asked.

"Yep." Fitz agreed then Darrin came down the stairs with wet hair.

"Sup babe." He said as he walked over to Kaitlynn and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Darrin, we have something to tell you." Kaitlynn started.

Clare looked at Darrin suspiciously. For some reason, he looked very familiar and Clare was in a daze.

"Uhh, mom." Kaitlynn said as she waved her hand up and down in front of her mother's face.

Clare cleared her throat and said, "Hmm, yeah. We just wanted to tell you that, Kaitlynn. She's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Both Fitz and Darrin exclaimed.

"Oh my god! You can't be pregnant! We used a condom!" Darrin exclaimed.

"You had sex with her?!"Fitz exclaimed proudly.

Clare gave Fitz a disgusted look and Darrin spoke. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, It's very possible. We just went to the clinic and checked that I am really pregnant." Kaitlynn explained.

Clare was confused and wondered why Kaitlynn for once isn't acting as bitchy as usual.

"So what are we going to do?" Darrin asked.

"I don't know." Kaitlynn said.

They were silent for a minute then Fitz suggested, "Why can't she just get an abortion?"

"No!" Darrin argued. "We're gonna keep the baby."

Now everyone else were shocked and exclaimed, "What?!"

Then Kaitlynn smiled and looked at Darrin. Clare looked at Fitz and he had a confused look on his face.

"Uhh, I guess I support you guys." Fitz finally said.

Clare didn't say anything and was thinking of how Eli was going to react to this.

Suddenly Clare said out of nowhere, "Well, we have to go. We'll come back here tomorrow to talk it over." Then Clare dragged Kaitlynn out of the house and into their car.

When they got in the car, Kaitlynn exclaimed, "What was that mom?"

Clare ignored her and just drove to Adam's house.

When they got to Adam's house, Clare knocked on the door heavily and Adam opened it. "Hey Clare, how was the chat with Fitz?" He asked.

Clare just walked right into his house and started to look for Eli. She saw Eli through the glass door playing with Jordan. She smiled a little on the inside but she walked to open the door and called for Eli to come into the house.

"What happened?" He asked once he saw Clare exasperated face.

"Uhh…" Clare stuttered. "Darrin said he wants to keep the baby."

Eli's jaw dropped as he was shocked how an offspring of Fitz would want to be responsible. Just then, Adam walked into the room and asked, "Uhh, what did I miss?"

**Uggh! I am so sorry this was so horrible. I didn't go over to check it and I was just rushing thing. I hope you don't hate it that much. I promise that I would get back to writing soon since I am going to take my AP test tomorrow. So, please give me luck by reviewing. Thanks!**


	5. A Brand New Me

**I haven't updated this story in a long time and I thought that I should so here it is! I also have this summer to do nothing so I will hopefully be writing more things! Just a warning, I have a lot of repeating things here. I was too lazy to actually find the words that fit but just ignore them and enjoy… or not!**

"Take responsibility? I didn't even think that the kid would even know what the word responsibility means!" Eli exclaimed when Clare explained to him and Adam about what happened on their visit to Fitz's place.

Clare and Kaitlynn sat down on the couch opposite of Eli, Jordan, and Adam. Eli was holding Jordan on his lap while listening to Clare speak and Adam was sitting on the side of the couch with his legs folded. Eli was pretty frustrated so he didn't even know that he was squeezing Jordan a little too hard until she started crying.

"Eli, stop!" Adam yelled as he continuously hit Eli on the shoulder until he noticed that baby Jordan was suffering. "You're torturing Jordan!"

Eli looked down at Jordin and realized that she was really red. He put her down next to him and started to try and comfort her. "Oh, I'm sorry baby girl! I'm so sorry!"

Clare walked over to Eli and Jordan and held Jordan in her arms. She instantly stopped crying as Clare started to sway her back and forth.

"See Kaitlynn, do you know how hard it is to take care of a baby? How do you think that you are going to handle having one yourself?" Clare asked Kaitlynn as Clare stood up still with Jordan in her arms.

"It's not like it's that hard. You just stopped Jordan from crying by swaying her back and forth. How hard can that be? And Darrin is not gonna be stupid enough to kill our baby!" Kaitlynn retorted.

Eli was furious and he was ready to launch himself at Kaitlynn. "Did you just call me stupid?" Thankfully, Adam held him back.

"Eli. Think before doing. You don't want to strangle another kid, do you?" Adam said. Eli calmed down a little and sat back down onto the couch.

"Look Kaitlynn, we are sick of you attitude. We are a family and you need to show us some respect. I know I talked to you before about being there for you but for me to do that, you need to be there for us too!" Clare exclaimed as she continued to sway Jordan in her arms.

Kaitlynn scoffed and flipped her hair. "How do I know that you guys will even be there for me?" Kaitlynn asked stupidly.

Eli started to flip out but Adam kept restraining him. However, nobody was restraining Clare so she put down Jordan on the couch and went up to Kaitlynn. "Listen. You are my daughter and you need to do what I say!"

"Or what?" Kaitlynn challenged.

That was all it took for Eli to get out of Adam's grip. He quickly got up from the couch and went up to Kaitlynn. He lightly pushed Clare out of the way and got up in Kaitlynn's face. "If you don't start behaving better, you will not be able to have this baby." Eli pointed to her stomach. "And don't you want to keep him or her for your precious Darrin?" Eli said sarcastically.

"What does this and my baby have to do with family?" Kaitlynn obviously didn't know how stupid she sounded when she said that because Eli, Clare, and Adam all scoffed.

"Okay. You two, out. Take Jordan with you and go to the guest room. Lock the door. I need to have a little Uncle to Niece talk." Adam finally said. He carried Jordan up from the couch and gave her to Clare then he pushed Clare and Eli upstairs. Clare and Eli gave him a weird look as they were walking up the stairs but he just nodded in return.

Once Eli and Clare were out of sight, Adam pushed Kaitlynn onto the couch and he took a chair to sit in front of her.

"Hey!" Kaitlynn screeched as she felt her bottom hit the hard couch. "What did you do that for?"

Adam ignored her question and gave her the most menacing look he could make up. "Look, your parents are trying really hard to do what is best for you but all you've been doing is ruining your family." Adam started.

"Why do you care?" Kaitlynn asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do I care?" Adam repeated her question. "I care because your parents are my best friends and I don't want to see them crumble because of you." Adam noticed that Kaitlynn wasn't paying attention to him so he got up from his chair and used his hand and lightly smacked her face. Usually, Adam wasn't the one to be violent but since violence is the only thing to get Kaitlynn's attention, he had to do it.

"Stop touching me, you pervert!" Kaitlynn yelled as she pushed Adam's hand away.

"How could you let someone like Darrin touch you then?" Adam asked.

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes again and looked elsewhere. "Listen. Look at me." Adam said as he tried to get Kaitlynn's attention.

"What?" She finally gave in and turned to give Adam her attention.

"Stop with this attitude. I know you aren't this bitchy girl. Inside, I know you are a kind hearted young lady who is just lost and wants to be found. I know that you don't act like this when you're around Darrin." Adam paused for a while when he saw that Kaitlynn was actually reacting to his speech. "You love him… You do love him, don't you?" Adam asked.

Kaitlynn looked at Adam with red eyes as if she was about to cry and nodded.

"Yeah and don't you love your parents?" Adam asked again.

Kaitlynn didn't say anything and just nodded again.

"If you love them, you shouldn't be so disrespectful towards them." Adam said. He saw that she was holding back tears as she looked towards the ground so he used a finger and lifted her head so she could see him. "So, I'll make you a deal. If you promise be nice to everyone, including your parents, for the next nine months when you're gonna be having a lot of pain since you are going to be having a baby, I'll help you take care of your child for 6 months for free!" Adam said.

Kaitlynn's face lit up and she nodded happily but then Adam was confused. "Wait, I thought that you didn't think that taking care of children is hard…"

Kaitlynn looked ashamed and started explaining. "I was lying. I see people in the streets taking care of their children. It looks so hard." She paused for a second then tears begin to fall, "I don't know how I am going to have this baby!" She sobs heavily and Adam pulls her into a hug. "I'm just fifteen and I'm pregnant!"

Adam calmed her down by rubbing her back then she sat back down onto the couch. Adam went to sit with her and she started to thank Adam. "How do you even get these things out of me when even my parents can't?" She asked as she started to laugh.

"I started to take care of you when your parents were busy since you were born so I know what your weaknesses are." Adam said happily.

Kaitlynn cracked a smile said, "Thanks Uncle Adam. For breaking me out of my mean self and for promising to take care of my future baby." Adam smiled and pulled her into a hug again.

After a few minutes of hugging and laughing just to lift Kaitlynn's spirits, Adam decided to call Eli and Clare back down. He walked up to the guest room and was about to knock on the door when it just suddenly popped open.

"Woah! Are you chasing a cop or something?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"No." Eli answered. "You guys just seemed to be taking forever so we decided to go to check on you."

"Yeah. First, we heard yelling then whispers then silence. We thought you were dead." Clare said.

"Well not exactly. I fixed Kaitlynn!" Adam said happily.

"What do you mean by fixed her?" Clare asked.

Both Eli and Clare gave Adam a worried look but he scoffed and said, "I mean that she won't be giving you that attitude anymore. She's gonna be a good girl from now on!"

"How did you get her to do that? She won't even listen to us." Eli asked as he looked very surprised.

"I have my ways." Adam said slyly. "Now, come on. I wanna show you the new and improved Kaitlynn."

Adam quickly trotted downstairs and Eli followed while Clare went back into the guest room to get a sleeping Jordan then went to follow them downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Kaitlynn quickly got up from her seat and turned to Eli and Clare. "Mom, dad. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I behaved and I just don't want you guys to hate me." She said.

Clare gave her a smile then gave Jordan to Adam then went to hug Kaitlynn. "We don't hate you Kaitlynn and I forgive you. Just promise that you won't act like that ever again."

"I will never." Kaitlynn said in Clare's ear then hugged her tighter.

Clare finally let go of her daughter then Kaitlynn looked at Eli who had a blank look on his face.

"And what about you, dad? Do you forgive me?" Kaitlynn asked desperately.

Eli's blank look turned into a happy smile then he said, "I forgive you."

Kaitlynn held out her arms for Eli to hug her but Eli shook his head but she kept holding them out until Adam used his elbows and pushed him towards her. Eli finally gave in and hugged her.

"Aww!" Clare and Adam exclaimed as they watched the father-daughter moment in front of their eyes.

Eli and Kaitlynn come apart from their hug then Adam spoke, "So what are we going to do about the baby?"

Eli and Clare looked at each other then at Kaitlynn. Eli shrugged his shoulders and Clare scratched her head but then Adam spoke again.

"I didn't mean Kaitlynn's baby. I meant your baby, who is in my arms right now. Now get over here and carry her upstairs!" Adam exclaimed as he gestured towards Jordan in his arms.

Clare gave him a shy smile and went to take Jordan from him.

"Well, we have to go." Eli spoke up as he began to get Jordan's things around the house.

"Yeah." Clare agreed as she helped Eli find Jordan's things.

"Oh no you don't." Adam said. "You owe me."

"Oh, what are you thinking?" Eli asked annoyingly.

"I might have something in mind." Adam said as he grinned like an evil person who a had a plan up his sleeve

Eli and Clare looked at each then back at Adam. They both sighed and dropped everything they just picked up and went to sit down on the couch.

**Man, this is just terrible. I know I made a lot of grammar mistakes. I was practically rushing when I was typing this. Well, I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews. Just tell me how good or bad this was. Thanks! **


	6. I Love You Too?

**Hey you guys! I know that I haven't updated in a long time and that is because I was just lazy. I wanted to write this chapter for a long time but just never got to it. Right now, it's summer in California so there is very little school and that means that I can start writing again! Yay! **

**But before I get to the chapter, I just have to say that... Eli is the sweetest boyfriend on Degrassi in the history of boyfriends! He quit his summer job to come and back and take care of Clare because of her cancer! Also, I was so sad when we found out that Clare has cancer. But, Aislinn's acting is just amazing! The way she pulled off that scene where Clare was crying for Eli to come home is just perfect and with Munro's acting together, they just make Degrassi have the best actors ever! Munro and Aislinn make such an amazing on screen couple! Love them!**

**Well, that is my rant but away from that, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! :)**

"Oh my god! I can't believe Adam made us rub his feet!" Clare groaned as she, Eli, and Kaitlynn who was carrying a sleeping Jordan, walked into the house.

Clare and Eli instantly plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Kaitlynn, could you put Jordan down in her bed please?" Clare asked as she turned her head to Kaitlynn.

"Sure." Kaitlynn replied and walked up the stairs.

"Holy mother of hell, it actually worked!" Eli exclaimed excitedly as soon as Kaitlynn was out of earshot.

"What worked?" Clare asked, turning herself to face Eli.

"Kaitlynn! What did Adam do that was so good to make her listen to us?" Eli asked curiously.

"I don't know but it caused my hands to be sore." Clare whined as she rubbed her hands together.

Eli pulled Clare closer to him where her head was on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. They stayed silent for a bit and thought about all the things that Kaitlynn has done that they didn't approve of. Every time Eli thought about this, he would consider sending her off to military school or something but whenever Clare thought about this, she would always think that she wasn't a good enough mother.

While thinking about this, Clare had a tear slide down her cheek and when Eli noticed this, he took a finger and wiped it away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eli asked caringly.

Clare shook her head and said it was nothing then scooted closer to Eli. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they started to drift off into sleep since they were exhausted from rubbing Adam's feet for 2 straight hours.

A few minutes later, Kaitlynn came downstairs and tried to wake up her parents.

"Mom, dad." Kaitlynn started shaking Eli and Clare who were cuddled together and asleep. Eli had his arms wrapped around Clare's waist while she had her head on his chest. "Please wake up." Kaitlynn said as she continued shaking them.

After a while of trying to wake up her parents, Kaitlynn saw that she had failed and would have to wait until the morning so that she could talk to them. She sighed and went to the couch to grab the blanket and wrapped it around her parents. She smiled at the position they were in and walked up the stairs to her room.

Kaitlynn walked into her room and climbed into her bed. She stayed awake for a while thinking about what Adam had talked to her about. She was really trying to be a good person now. She thought about all the times that she had acted out on her parents and all she felt right now is regret. She wanted to take back everything she had said to her parents and all she want for them is easiness. She sighed and made a sad smirk then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, Eli and Clare woke up later than their regular schedules since nothing was bothering them from getting their sleep. Clare was the first one to wake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes then a few seconds later, she realized she was in their living room. She turned and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. Clare instantly thought she was late for work but then remembered that it was a Sunday. She also saw that Eli was holding her waist tight with his arms and decided to wake him up.

"Eli. Eli. Wake up." Clare called his name several times before he actually woke up. Eli was a really heavy sleeper and sometimes when he is holding Clare really close in their sleep, it would take Clare almost an hour to get out of his arms.

Eli groaned a little before asking, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon so wake up!" Clare piped.

Their talking must have been loud because Kaitlynn had walked downstairs in her robe with Jordan in her arms.

Eli and Clare turned their heads to see Kaitlynn walking to them. She sat on the other couch and placed Jordan on a seat of the couch. Eli was smirking and Clare smiling. They were impressed with what Kaitlynn was doing. She had never got up on a Sunday to help out with Jordan. Usually, she would just sneak out before they caught her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Eli asked as Kaitlynn was trying to get Jordan to sit up straight on the couch.

Kaitlynn turned her head to look at Eli and replied, "Dad, it's 12. It's not early anymore and I thought that since you guys were so tired and wanted to sleep a little longer, I decided to take care of Jordan myself. I already made us breakfast. There are still some left on the counter. If you're hungry, you can help yourselves."

Eli and Clare were both very shocked that Kaitlynn would do this. She had truly become another person. They were speechless and when Kaitlynn noticed that they weren't saying anything, she suddenly thought something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Clare quickly responded. "It's just that you seem so different. We can hardly recognize you anymore!"

"I hope that's a good thing!" Kaitlynn joked happily.

"Of course. I mean, why would you take care of Jordan for no reason. We didn't punish you so you don't really have to watch over her." Clare said.

Kaitlynn shook her head and said, "Oh, I'm just practicing for when my baby comes."

Eli and Clare snapped back to reality and remembered that their baby girl is pregnant. The family was silent for a moment then Kaitlynn spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I wanted to talk to you guys last night but since you guys were already asleep, I couldn't." She started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eli asked.

"Umm... I-I-I w-was w-wondering if umm... you guys could uhh..." Kaitlynn stuttered.

"Kaitlynn, you know that you could talk to us about anything. We're your parents, we won't judge you." Clare said. Kaitlynn looked at Clare and she gave her a small smile then she looked at Eli who had his protective daddy look on which meant that they were being serious.

Kaitlynn tried to speak again but still stuttered.

"Just spit it out." Eli encouraged.

Kaitlynn took in a deep breath then started again. "Okay, so last night, Darrin called and he asked if you guys can come over tonight for dinner to have a better relationship with his family."

Eli and Clare tried to say something but then Kaitlynn cut them off because she wasn't finished.

"This is really important to me. I am going to have Darrin's child and in order to maintain a healthy lifestyle for the child, I need to have both my families getting along and supporting me." Kaitlynn stated. "Can you guys do that for me?"

Eli was hesitant because that meant that he had to get along with Fitz and he didn't think that he ever had to do that but with one look at his daughter, he instantly agreed. He couldn't say no to his daughter no matter what the situation was. Even when she was rebelling, Eli always had a soft side for her. Clare wasn't the one to cause trouble so she also agreed and said they will go.

Kaitlynn had a huge smile on when her parents said that they would go. She couldn't be more happy. She was finally doing something that wouldn't make her parents yell or scream at her. She thanked them and began to carry Jordan up the stairs again.

Eli and Clare got up from the couch and walked upstairs to their room and Clare quickly walked to the bathroom and went into the shower. Since Eli takes shower at nights, he just changed into a better t-shirt and another pair of black skinny jeans. Then, Eli went in to the bathroom that Clare was in and started to brush his teeth.

He took his toothbrush and started to put the toothpaste on it then started to talk to Clare. "So, am I the only one who thinks that Kaitlynn acting like this is kinda weird?" He asked.

Clare, who was surprised by Eli's voice jumped a little and gasp. "Gosh, Eli! I didn't even know you came in here. You scared me!"

"We do this every morning. You should be used to it. Anyway, do you think it's kinda creepy how Kaitlynn is acting?" Eli said.

"Yeah." Clare agreed. "And all the credit goes to Adam. He really is a good uncle. He knows her better than we do and we are her parents."

"I know right. It's probably all those times Adam had watched over her when we had to go to work." Eli said then started to brush his teeth.

Clare just nodded but Eli could tell since the shower curtain was see through and the mirror was reflecting it.

After Eli finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, Clare finished showering and she came out of the shower. Eli grabbed her towel for her wrapped it around her body. He started helping her wipe off the water and in return, Clare turned around and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

She then walked back into their bedroom which was connected to the bathroom. Eli followed closely behind. Clare stood in front of the drawers and she started to pick out her clothes. While she was doing that, Eli started kissing her neck.

A few seconds later, Clare let out a small moan and told Eli to stop. Eli groaned but obeyed and gave her a kiss on the cheek then went to sit on the bed. When Clare was trying to pick out what to wear, she said, "We should go out right now. Since Kaitlynn has already gotten Jordan covered, we can get a little free time. We also need to get something nice for Darrin's family when we are going to be going to their place for dinner tonight."

Eli let out a loud groan and got up and walked to Clare who was still trying to figure out which panties to wear.

Eli picked out a baby blue panties and tapped on Clare's leg to tell her to put her leg in. While Eli is helping her put on her panties, she asked, "What? Do you not want to go out?"

"No. Of course, I want to go out. I just don't like that we have to get something for Darrin and _his family_." Eli said then helped Clare put on her matching bra.

"Come on Eli! We're doing this for Kaitlynn. We need to support her and to do that, we need to go to this dinner" Clare said. "Now come on, help me pick something to wear." Clare took Eli's hand and dragged him to the closet. Eli quickly took out a pair of Clare's skinny jean, a black t-shirt, and a red vest. Eli had specifically picked out these dark clothing for Clare when they went shopping together.

Eli helped Clare put the clothes on and started to decide where they will be going for the next few hours before dinner starts.

Clare suggested they go to the new mall that was created at Emeryville and Eli agreed. Before they got out of the house, they called out to Kaitlynn and told her that they will be going out for a while and they would be back in time for dinner. Kaitlynnn happily said okay since she knew they were going to be back for the dinner they were going to be having with Darrin.

Eli and Clare got into their SUV and started to drive to Emeryville. When they got there, they walked hand in hand happily. They haven't gone out for a while since Kaitlynn began starting up. As they walked around the mall, they acted like they were still teenagers. Clare was still squeaking when she came across something that she liked and Eli would pull her into a kiss at random times. They were finally having fun for the first time in a while.

After going with Clare into Macy's and all those big company stores, Eli started to become hungry so he dragged Clare to a frozen yogurt shop. They got a cup then sat down at one of the tables. Eli and Clare were talking about random things from their past and how they compare to the things they did or had now when suddenly, they saw a boy walk into the yogurt shop with a girl who was about Kaitlynn's age. The boy gave the girl a kiss on the lips and she giggle then went to the yogurt dispensers. When the boy followed, Clare got a good look of his face and realized that it Darrin. Darrin Fitzgerald, who has gotten their baby girl pregnant.

Clare's jaw dropped and when she stayed like that for over a minute, Eli started to become curious.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Eli asked.

Clare didn't say anything but only pointed to Darrin and the girl who sat down at the table next to them.

Luckily, Darrin didn't know that it was Kaitlynn's parents he was sitting next to so he let Eli and Clare see what he is doing.

"Yeah, what about them?" Eli asked quietly when he realized that if they had spoke in a regular tone, they would be able to hear them.

Clare signaled for Eli to come closer and he did. Clare whispered into his ear, "That's Darrin. Kaitlynn's Darrin."

Once Eli heard that, his face got red with anger. He couldn't believe Kaitlynn's baby daddy is cheating on her with some blonde bimbo.

**Okay, I just wanted to clear out some things. Eli is 30 years old and Clare is 29. Eli and Clare had Kaitlynn when Clare was 14. Just pretend that they met in Clare's freshmen year and Eli got her pregnant then. Also, I know that Emeryville is a small town in California and not in Ontario but I don't really know any towns close to Toronto where Eli and Clare would be able to drive to quickly. Other than that, I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please write a review! The more reviews I get, the more I get inspired to write. So, if you want me to update faster, please write a review!**


End file.
